Deepest Night
by ScarletWitchAmber
Summary: Years have pass, today is the day for she is officially married with the men she loves. See what happen next...
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Years have pass, today is the day for she is officially married with the men she loves. See what happen next...

KaiSaki fanfic : Deepess night

Pair : Toshiki Kai x Misaki Tokura

Genre : Romance

Warning : Not for children (18 + above)

* * *

The sky looks beautiful. All the stars and the moon also shines with the light of beauty... toward her for this lovely evening. A girl wearing a long light green dress was staring at the sky with a pair of blue eyes. Her shoulder-length lilac hair waving in the wind. Today is an important day for her. A day where she will end the bachelor with the men she love.

"Misaki-san, are you ready?" said the green-haired female with purple eyes. She came into the room with knee-length fuchsia dress.

"Akari." said the lilac-haired girl named know as Misaki.

"I know you're nervous. But it's okay to be nervous. All you have to do is smile!" said the green haired girl named know Akari and she's also Misaki's best friend.

"Thank you, Akari."

* * *

The handsome men in his black tuxedo walking toward the mirror, it's seem very rare that he going to show his emotions to anyone... maybe... just maybe for Misaki...

Miwa, Ren, Kenji, Naoki and Aichi seem happy (well... too extremely happy for Miwa and Ren) to see one of their friend is married today.

"Should we take a video of him?" said blonde spiky hair guy knows as Miwa.

"Do that or he'll become a monster before the wedding." said a cheerful red-haired guy with a ponytail at his back knows as Ren.

"You're okay, Kai-kun?" said blue-haired guy knows as Aichi.

"Yeah." said 'typical kai' with his emotionless mode.

"I'm sure you gotten be fine since she'll be on yourself. Think about it, what does she look in the wedding dress than?" Aichi smiled. As Kai that he really going to blushed on his face deep red.

"Thanks, Aichi." he thanking him.

"Yeah! So, Aichi! I hear that you're going out with Kourin... right?" said brown-haired guy knows as Naoki. Aichi have already blushed pure red.

"Don't... don't said that! We've... we've seen each other so often... so..." Aichi stuttering as the guys are stared on him.

"Huh? Aichi is dating with Kourin?"

* * *

The wedding reception was over, all guests started to talking with a pair of love who just officially became husband and wife... who else if not Misaki and Kai.

The people Kai has surrounded himself with someone he's knows. Miwa put his arm around Kai and said congratulations on his wedding... again!

"Come on, Kai! Try to smile for once!" said Miwa with his smile tenderly.

"Forget it! He's not gotten smile at all." said Ren.

"Well, that's his nature... attractions..." Kenji smile.

"Oh, really now, Kenji-senpai." said a young black-haired guy knows as Kamui with sweatdroped on his head.

"Mmm... can't imagine how you guys dating all this time." Kenji wonder on his mind.

"Let's change the topic, shall we? Ahem! Kai, I hope you're ready for tonight." Ren smirk.

"Yeah, Kai! And don't try to pretend that you don't know?" Miwa spoked with a wicked smile. Only he and Ren doing a creepy laugh as the other guys was sweatdroped.

"What are they talking about?" asked Kamui.

"You've to wait when you get a bit older, Kamui... " Kenji answer and take Kamui to Aichi and Naoki where ahead.

"Since the youngsters is outer the way... you've to do your best 'with her'... " said Miwa with his nasty smile to him. Kai sighed. "Really, Kai! I mean, this is the first night of your life 'with her'... right?"

"I'm looking forward to see you how much progress later. Oh yes, don't disappointed Missy. Give your best services to her, choi!" said Ren before he's left the spot that he have stand.

"See! Even Ren knows what we've talk about." said Miwa.

Kai just put the flat stare, "Baka."

* * *

Later than, going to the ladies are next...

"Misaki, congratulations on your wedding." said the blue-haired girl named know as Asaka.

"Asaka, you came." Misaki smile.

"Of course, her husband is here and so as her here too." Akari blink her left eye at Asaka.

"I can't miss it for the world. So Misaki, are you going to prefer for tonight?" Asaka smile. Her questions are problem their mind for a moment.

"Prefer of what?" Akari asked. Misaki and Akari look at each other.

"What do you mean?" Misaki confused.

"Oh! You know, your first night?" Asaka smiled.

"You mean a full moon?" Akari answer. But that not the answer that Asaka seeking.

"No, try again..."

"Oh! I know, is..." Akari didn't finish her sentence, but Misaki's cheek have gone red like a colour that Kai likes.

"Baka!" Misaki whispered.

"Er? Can we change the subject, please?" Akari blushed.

"No way! This is may interesting facts for a newlyweds like you." Asaka enjoyed seen those two are blushed like a tomato.

"You're really like to torture people." said Misaki.

"This isn't a torture, this is a facts. I'm remember my first night with my Ren."Asaka clapped her hands beside her face with burned blush. "We've kiss and..."

"Please don't tell that story of yours here!" Misaki and Akari warned Asaka, but she just smiled innocently.

* * *

It was getting late in this hours, all the guest has returned to their homes. For these newlyweds were in their rooms. Kai was getting himself clear in the bathroom, meanwhile Misaki was sitting on the edge of the bed with her white nightgown.

Misaki getting anxious... well more anxious than ever. Of course! This is their first night together, it can also be frustrating and sleepless. She took a deep breath but it still not working because of her heartbeat.

A few minutes later, she heard and saw a figure man was came out from the bathroom. The man is her lover that who officially become her husband.

"Here, Kai. Let's me help you?" said Misaki as she helping to drying his hair with a white towel.

"Sure." said Kai as she lay her a hand and wiping his wet hair. After that he felt like the breast was shaking on the back of his head. It's so soft as he imagining it. He properly knows his wife is getting closer to his while drying his hair. Suddenly, his face begin to red and the condition is getting intense. He talking to himself, "What is this... and why do I feel passionate all of sudden?"

"There, all done!" she said as he turned around and look at her. "Kai, why are you blushing? It something wrong? Did you catch a cold?"

"It was nothing..." he answer, but he still look at her. He saw her lilac-haired, her face was beautiful and the most interesting is her blue eyes. Her blue eyes that can hypnotize anyone who look at her, ever himself as knowns as the cool guy.

"Kai, why you look at me like that? It something on my face?" she asked again as she look at him once more.

"You look beautiful tonight... " he show her his smile as bright red rash on her cheeks. A smile that never show to anyone but himself. Then, he let his hand to her cheek. They started to staring deeply into each other's eyes. He put his lips to her cheek, making her blushed again.

"Kai..." she called out his name. Finally he put his face against her and then he gave her a kiss. The kiss only a few minutes. She was very surprised of his... warm attitude.

"It's getting late... let's go to sleep..." said Kai, he took a position to sleep.

"No… well, yes… I mean…" Misaki blushed. She tried to wink at him but couldn't quite manage it, her other eye closing partway.

"It okay. There no need rush. We can that do some other time." he explain as he look the other way, a wide blush spreading all over his face.

"But..." she want to continue to speak but nothing to come out. She saw her husband almost fall asleep on the side on the bed. The situation is hopeless now, but she'd lacked the courage to speak up. "Please... I want you... to do it... right now..."

He turned his body around the side and look at his wife. "Are you sure you going to do this?"

Sudden her heart was beating so fast. She felt like heart was stolen by him. "Kai..."

"If you we manage to do it... I won't holding back? It's that okay to you?" he asked again as his eyes staring into hers.

"Yes..."


	2. Chapter 2

Good day to follow reader!

Sorry that I've to remove this chapter because of the certain matter...

And thank you for reading my fanfic... =)


End file.
